FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to solenoid valves. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a solenoid valve having a movable ferromagnetic stem selectively displaceable by a magnetic field produced by an electrical coil energized by an exciting current with the ferromagnetic stem including a closing device cooperating with a seat to control a fluid flowing through the valve.